


The Way to a Woman's Heart

by Kahvi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira coos over a small furry creature (albight not from Alpha Centauri).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Woman's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to ASCEML in 2004.

“It’s adorable!” Major Kira cooed, crouching down to get a closer look at the sleek, furry animal currently hiding under the examination table.

“It’s called a cat,” Dr. Bashir smiled. “They’re originally from Earth, although you wouldn’t think it. It was among the first animals humans brought with them into space. They’re everywhere now. I’ve no idea whose this is though.”

The creature had a luxurious pale, almost golden fur, streaked through with orange and lighter shades of blonde. Dr. Bashir, having been brought up in a household with several cats, approached it very cautiously. Kira sniggered.

“You shouldn’t laugh,” he warned. “They can be pretty devious. Felines can never truly be domesticated. They just tend to stick around because we feed and care for them.”

Kira furrowed her brow in apparent doubt that such a small creature could do any harm. She did back off however, waiting to see what the Doctor would do.

“There we are now… I’m going to pick you up and give you a quick examination, alright?” The cat was sitting calmly on the floor, its eyes gazing placidly upwards towards Bashir. “Good,” he exclaimed, deciding the creature had been given fair warning. He carefully reached out and picked it up, supporting it as though it were an infant. It hung limply in his arms. Kira laughed.

“I don’t think it’s going to attack you Doctor,” she teased him.

“You never know with cats” Bashir mumbled, his face deadly serious. He placed the complacent feline on the table in front of them, and proceeded to run a tricorder over its body. Almost absent-mindedly he began stroking it behind one ear. A deep humming vibration began to emanate from the creature.

“Maybe you were right,” Kira said worriedly, “I think it’s growling.”

Pausing and listening for a moment, Bashir smiled. “Ah! Quite the opposite in fact. They make that sound when they’re enjoying themselves.” The cat, clearly annoyed that the petting had ceased, stopped purring, and lay down closing its eyes.

Before Bashir could warn her, Kira had stretched her arm out and was gingerly scratching the cat behind its ears. She was making faces at it, and muttering something the translators kept missing snippets of. What eventually caught Bashir’s attention though, was not the Major, but the cat. It was purring ever-so-softly, its eyes completely transfixed, yet half closed.

“How extraordinary,” he mumbled.

“What’s that?” Kira replied in a sing-song voice, her eyes never leaving the furry creature on the table.

“I must say, you seem to have an extraordinary way with animals. You’ve completely hypnotized the poor thing!”

Kira smiled. “I suppose I have,” she said with a shrug. “It’s odd though, normally pets tend to shy away from me. I never really get along with animals…” She brought her face down to nuzzle the cat’s furry face “…Not even the cute little fuzzy ones like this one here.”

Choosing to ignore the suggestion that cats were “small, cute and fuzzy”, Bashir watched in horror-infused amazement as the cat flopped over on its back, allowing her to scratch its belly.

“There now,” she cooed “does that feel good little one? Such a pretty little thing you are!” The deep, rumbling purring grew stronger by the minute.

“Security to Major Kira!” her combadge chirped suddenly, making both the doctor and the cat jump – the latter off the table and behind some Cardassian equipment Bashir had never entirely figured out what did.

“Kira here,” the Major responded, all business now. It was amazing how she could turn herself on and off like that, Bashir reflected, before diving after the cat. He lost the following combadge exchange rooting around in the darkness. Reluctantly admitting defeat, he emerged just in time to catch a glimpse of the Major’s retreating back.

“I hear there’s some trouble on the Promenade,” a voice behind him rumbled, forcing his heart even further up his throat. He turned around to see Odo standing there glaring at him, his usually immaculate hair slightly ruffled.

“Err… Quite,” Bashir managed. Odo grunted in reply.

“It must have escaped through the ventilation shafts,” the Changeling added.

“What?”

“The cat.” Odo’s face was as deadpan as his voice. “It must have escaped through an open air vent. There are a lot of them about.” His piercing blue eyes dared Bashir to comment.

“Yes. That’s probably it.”

Odo nodded curtly, and, straightening the uniform that was as much a part of him as his limbs and hair, promptly left.

Slowly shaking his head, Bashir picked up the tricorder he had used to scan the cat. The feline had knocked it to the floor when it jumped off the table in confusion. The readings were still there though. He frowned. Then he paused, sat down, and toyed with the instrument for a while, pondering. Then, working as quickly as his genetically enhanced fingers and brain would allow, he carefully erased the data it had recorded. He didn’t really feel all that guilty about it. There was such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality, after all.


End file.
